Tiny Dancer
by Britny Bella
Summary: She didn't want his help, or need it. But Nathan Scott was hired to protect her, and that's exactly what he was going to do. Even if he couldn't stand the girl.


**Title:** Tiny Dancer

**Author:** Britnybella

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, just love the characters.

**Authors Note:** So this is a story I started years ago, I originally posted it to the site then, but when I came back I was unable to log into my old account at first so I made a new one. Since then I have figured out my old log in info and thought I would transfer this story to my new account. It's very short, just a **one shot** for now. But if I find the inspiration I may continue on with the story I had planned for this. Thanks!

**December 18****th****, 2008**

There she stood, in the middle of the dance floor at the notorious Hyde Lounge. She was so damn beautifully broken one couldn't help but stare. And from the shadows of a corner booth, he did just that. Most of his nights were spent like this, and his days too for that matter.

She had already chosen her flavor for the night and he was pressed up against her, slowly rocking her back and forth to the music that reverberated through the whole club. Right on cue, one of his hands slid down her hips to cup her butt.

The shadow in the corner booth clenched his jaw, the blood pulsing in his head creating a kaleidoscope of red before his eyes.

She didn't stop the guy, but instead continued to sway provocatively to the music, never once opening her eyes.

It didn't take a genius to see that she was wasted out of her mind, and by the looks of the cocky grin on "Flavor of the nights" face, the jackass figured he had getting laid tonight in the bag.

God he loved her, with everything he had.

But he hated the little slut too, almost more than he loved her.

As far as he could see she would give it up to anyone, but she had never even looked his way. Not once.

Oh, but she would. And he was going to make her sorry for ignoring him. He was going to make her sorry for leading him on, for making him want her and then never even looking his way. She would be sorry, and she would be his. It was just a matter of time.

First he had to break her though, and it would be a long, drawn out, excruciating process.

A process that would start tonight.

The shadow smiled as he abandoned his booth and made his way towards her on the dance floor. He had timed it just right, she was so tore up she wouldn't remember a thing. He reached the couple right as "flavor of the night" started to lead her off the dance floor, no doubt trying to get her to go home with him.

The shadow tapped the guy on the shoulder and he looked back, annoyance clear on his pretty boy features. "What, man?" Pretty boy asked gruffly.

Shadow put on a genuine smile. "I'm the young lady's body guard and it's about time I get her back to her hotel room."

Pretty boy smirked and shadow wanted to punch him right in his perfect nose.

"Look, the _lady_ wants to go home with me, and she's a big girl." Pretty boy leered down the front of Haley's low cut dress. "Thanks for the concern though." He turned and began leading her away once again.

Shadow's crystal blue eyes darkened to that of the ocean before a storm. He tapped the guy on the shoulder once more.

"Look, I was given strict orders to take Ms. James home. Alone. And that's what I am going to do. "

"So, seeing as the amount of alcohol she's consumed tonight has put her way over the limit to be able to participate in consensual sex, I suggest you find another girl to take home. That is, unless you want some legal problems on your plate, not to mention your face on the front of Us Weekly with a nice headline reading "Pretty boy rapes international star"

The guy was taken aback. And with a moment to think about it, must have realized it wasn't worth the fight, or the risk. He handed the pretty blonde girl, who was practically passed out stone cold on his shoulder, over to her "bodyguard" and strutted away.

He didn't look back once.

Shadow looked down at his girl and smiled, but there was no warmth in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly started to move his way through the crowd and off the dance floor.

Nobody paid attention to him and why should they? This was just a common occurrence in the Hollywood Social Scene. The blonde shuffled her feet slowly and, with her eyes squinted, tried to look around.

But she wasn't going to remember anything, even if she saw his face, he had made sure of that earlier in the night when he had dropped a little something in her drink.

Leading her out the back entrance and into the alleyway behind it, he laughed stiffly. This was it.

When it was all said and done Haley James would be his, one way or another.

And his "courtship", if that's what you want to call it, well that would start tonight.


End file.
